criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Frank Knight
Frank Knight is a detective of the Pacific Bay Police Department. He is one of two personnel assigned to be the player's partner in Season 2 of Criminal Case. Profile Frank, 51 years of age, is a detective of the Pacific Bay PD who is currently assigned to be one of the two partners for the player's career in the Pacific Bay Police Force. He has grayish brown medium hair, blue eyes and a light stubble. He sports a flowery-designed Hawaiian shirt and a pair of black pants with a brown leather belt. Other than that, he wears a common police badge around his neck. Frank is known to be straight forward, hot-tempered and stubborn, and it is known that his favourite animal is grizzly bear and that his favourite food is barbecue ribs. Frank loves to drink and visit bars, and he even takes the risk of drinking during work at times. In addition, he does not show respect to his superiors, although he himself is a respected detective in the force. Besides that, it is known that Frank is easily-frightened; for instance, he gets scared out of his skin with ease when an old hermit jumps out of the woods in the midst of a murder investigation in White Peaks. Notable Events of Criminal Case In the introduction of the first case of Pacific Bay, Chief Andrea Marquez welcomed the player to the Pacific Bay Police Force before introducing herself. She then notified the player that Frank Knight and Amy Young were assigned to be the player's partners in the investigations, and continued that Frank was currently on an anger management course—implying that Frank would not be an easy man to work with. took place.]] Frank made his first physical appearance in the second case of Pacific Bay. After the player's success in the first murder investigation, Chief Marquez congratulated and informed the player that Frank was back from his anger management course and that the player would be working with him on their next case. Shortly after, Frank arrived and—much to the Chief's distaste—exclaimed how he had went to Beerfest instead of attending his anger management course. Frank was then introduced to the player and the two went off to the underbelly, which was just a few yards away from the station. As soon as they arrived at the underbelly, the duo witnessed a horrific street racing "accident", which enraged Frank, who then calmed himself down as he and the player approached the scene, thus beginning their first investigation together. Frank was mentioned twice, but most noticeably when the team took Mighty Pete in for talks and discussions during the events of What Dies Beneath. Frank would make his second appearance as the player's partner in the Ocean Shore finale where his laziness and him being very hard to work with got on the nerves of the player not to mention Chief Marquez always having to sway Frank back to focus at times. Frank showed no respect to some of his lab workers in Bayou Blood, specifically Roxie Sparks when he demanded her to give him a voodoo doll styled like him, and Russell Crane, in which during profiling results a tense relationship between the two becomes imminent. Also in the very case, Bill Farnham had to go through the trouble of using his voodoo powers to heal Frank since a voodoo doll replica of himself with a pin on his head was causing all the trouble following Shawna Knox's incarceration. In addition, during the events of Easy Prey, it was discovered that Frank was previously partnered with a fallen police officer named Harvey Fitchner about 30-40 years before the events of the case. Judge Dante was not happy about Frank's bad manners in court (such as drinking during hearings), so Chief Marquez ordered Frank to clean the garbage at the Swamp Forest in the intro to The Root of All Evil. What supposed to be the player ensuring Frank fulfilled his civic duty of cleaning garbage, though, turned out to be something more than that—the player discovered a military trooper eaten to death by a carnivorous plant, prompting Frank to investigate a third incident in Bayou Bleu with the player. In the intro to Of Rats and Men, Frank was assigned to patrol Jazz Town at night due to a looting riot occurring throughout the streets of the district following the evacuation of residents for the upcoming Hurricane Zelda. During the events of Into the Woods, Frank was issued a Pearpad (the in-game iPad clone) to increase his effectiveness in investigations, but showed discontent towards the technology. At the beginning of the events of Ivywood Hills, Frank was called in by Chief Marquez to report the player's first day of duty in the district, to which Frank at first declined by stating that he did not want to go back to his old haunts. But when he saw Chief Marquez furious at his response, apparently because she saw it as an act of subordination, Frank reluctantly accepted the request, so he gave the player a tour of Ivywood, starting from the Ivywood sign. Personal Life Frank is divorced per Death by Moonshine. Later on in Eastern Promises, Frank further reveals that his ex-wife believed he was a constant disappointment to their children, and thus never lets him meet them. Frank also has a pet turtle named Duke, whom he is very protective of and considers his best friend in the world. Gameplay Frank, just like Amy, can be chosen by the player in any crime scene when the player teams up with him in any case of Pacific Bay. He's available as a 1-hint Level 10 partner when all your teammates have been used up or when you just desire to choose him as your partner. Gallery Description Frank_Knight_Description.jpg Screenshots FK - Winking.png|Winking FK - Thinking.png|Thinking FK - Disappointed.png|Displeased FK - Shocked.png|Shocked FK - WHAT THE....png|"WHAT THE..." —Frank, reacting to the car crash. FK - Furious.png|Furious FK - Calming Down.png|Calming down. FK - Tired.png|Tired FK - Determined.png|Determined FK - Joking.png|Grinning FrankKnightHappy.PNG|Happy FrankKnightLaughing.PNG|Laughing FK - Fantasizing.png|Fantasizing FK - Impressed.png|Embarrassed FrankFrustrated.png|Frustrated FrankWhatThe.png|Aghast FK - Angry.png|Angry FK - Smiling 2.png|Impressed FrankDrink.png|Frank wanting the player to drink, much to the player's disapproval. FrankStunned.png|Stunned after caught drinking by Chief Marquez. FrankFlustered.png|Flustered FrankKnightLost.PNG|Be at a loss. Frank Be excited.PNG|Excited FrankKnightMonkey.PNG|Lenny's monkey on Frank's shoulder during the events of The Ice Queen. Frank_take_chicken_egg2.PNG|Frank with a timer. Frank is whoop.PNG|Whoop Frank Surprised.PNG|Surprised Frank Disappointed.PNG|Disappointed FrankSaluting.png|Saluting Frank Unhappy.PNG|Unhappy Frank is Pain.PNG|In pain. Frank Wondering.JPG|Wondering Frank Singing.PNG|Whistling FrankWithGun.png|Drawing his gun. Frank Holding gun.PNG|Holding his gun, overjoyed. FrankwithBottle.png|Holding a bottle. FrankDrinkingBottle.png|Drinking the bottle. Snakeoutofthebottle.png|Falling for the trap. FrankPoisoned.png|Poisoned Frank All wishes come true.PNG|Relieved Frank digging.PNG|Holding a shovel. Weary_Frank.png|Exhausted Classy_Frank.jpg|Frank donning a posh tuxedo during the wedding of Manka and Steve. FrankCompassionate.png|Compassionate Frank-IrishCostume.png|Frank in a shamrock top hat and clover glasses on Saint Patrick's Day. Frank-Beer.png|Frank opening a can of beer. Frank-Fooled.png|Frank accidentally spilling beer all over himself. FrankGrossed.png|Disgusted Frank Depressed.PNG|Depressed Dizzy_Frank.png|Dizzy FrankDustCovered1.png|Covered with dust, protecting himself. FrankDustCovered2.png|Covered with dust. Frank-Unionist_solider_uniform.png|Frank donning a Unionist soldier costume in an attempt to impress Veronica Blade. frankinthedark.png|In the dark. FrankLittered.png|Littered Frank_Mutlu.png|Smiling Frank serious.PNG|Serious FrankNewspaper.png|Reading a newspaper. Case_-82_-_Frank_in_warm_coat.png|Frank donning a warm coat. FrankHelping.png|Offering a hand. FrankPearPad.png|Frank with a Pearpad. Frankpaperblinded.png|Covered by a sheet of paper. Franklookingsheetpaper.png|Looking at a sheet of paper. Frankshowingsheetpaper.png|Showing the sheet of paper. Frankbitingfinger.png|Putting a finger in his mouth. FrankPhone.png|On the phone. Wet_Frank.png|Wet FrankPartnerSelect.png|Players can choose Frank (Level 10) on any Pacific Bay crime scene should they run out of partners or just desire to select him as their partner. PacBaySceneCleared.png|Frank and Amy will notify you either you cleared the scene or time is up (on Time Attack) after each scene is done. Omg.jpg|Frank (close left) featuring in the "Coming Soon" photo along with fellow team members. ComingSoonPacBayCrew.png|Frank (bottom center) in the Coming Soon window as more cases for Pacific Bay are added. ChiefMarquezallreportssubmitted.png|Frank fills in a report for the player. Promotional Stills 10333112 321615041296610 377089411 n.jpg|Promotional artwork. Case5PB.jpg|Frank featuring in The Ice Queen's promotional flyer. AmyFrankMonday.jpg|Frank in a "Happy Monday" promo 1 AmyFrankMonday08042014.jpg|Frank in a "Happy Monday" promo 2 10527841 607490859403409 3983666245422061849 n.jpg|"50 Million Likes!" Throwback_Thursday_-_Frank_and_Amy_Early_Drafts.jpg|Concept art of Frank and Amy. Young.png|Frank featuring in an "International Youth Day" promotional image. CC_2nd_BD.jpg|''Criminal Case'''s second birthday. Case Appearances As one of the main characters and one of the two partners assigned for the player's career in the Pacific Bay PD, Frank either appears or is mentioned in almost every case of Pacific Bay-to-date. Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Partners